Rumpelstiltskin's Evil Plan
by trishagaurav
Summary: SpongeBob, Gary, and Patrick find themselves in the Shrek world and get tricked by Rumpelstiltskin!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was practicing magic spells. Meanwhile SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary were playing eels and escalators, when all of a sudden, everything disappeared and got replaced with yellow light, and powerful wind, and SpongeBob, Patrick and Gary were in the air. They then fell until they landed in front of Merlin! Merlin ran into his hut screaming. "That guy sure is _ugly_ ," said Patrick. "What _is_ this place?" said SpongeBob. Gary slimed his way to Merlin's door and rang the doorbell. Merlin opened it and Gary asked Merlin for directions. "Sorry pal, I don't even know where you guys CAME from." Merlin slammed the door. Gary angrily knocked on the door again. "Alright, alright! Tell me where you three came from." Gary told him that they were from Bikini Bottom. "Let's see.. Alacraticious expeditious, a zoomy **zoom zoom**. Let's help our friends get back.. uh.. now." Nothing happened. "Maybe you should ask _Rumpelstiltskin_. He's _much_ better at helping people than me." Gary asked Merlin where _is_ Rumpelstiltskin? "He lives in a carriage. He usually has it parked near the witches who work for him." Gary asked Merlin if he has a car they could use to get there. "I'm afraid there are no cars in fairy tale world. You could use a carriage, however." said Merlin. Gary had never driven a carriage before. Gary asked Merlin if it was anything like driving a car. "I'm afraid _not_ ," said Merlin. Gary meowed in disappointment. "I could give you _lessons._ " Gary asked if it would be as easy as the driving lesson he got his driver's license at. "The Double Roundabout? _That_ wasn't easy!" said SpongeBob. "Whatever _that_ is, it's not as easy as what you're gonna have to do to get _this_ license." said Merlin. Everyone followed Merlin to the course. Gary sat himself behind the two horses. "To get a horse to start galloping, you have to say 'Giddyup!' The easiest way to get horses to go right or left is to _tell_ them which direction to go in. Don't forget to tell the horses to _stop_ when you reach the end of the course!'" 'Giddyup!' said Gary and the horses started running. There was a big log ahead blocking the path. 'Jump!' said Gary and the horses did as they were told. There was a left turn. 'Left!' said Gary and the horses obeyed. There was a right turn. 'Right!' said Gary. The horses obeyed. There was a dark line on the road and a banner that read 'Finishing Line'. 'Stop!' said Gary after the horses reached the finishing line. "Congratulations! You passed!" said Merlin. "Now hand me your driver's license so I can make you your carriage license," said Merlin. Gary handed him his driver's license. Merlin took his wizard hat off and pulled one of his license template out of it, then zapped it into a carriage license for Gary. He then handed it to Gary. "Good luck!" said Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary lead that same carriage as SpongeBob and Patrick rode in the back. "I can't wait to meet Rumpelstiltskin!" said SpongeBob. Gary stopped to ask a witch for directions. "He's here. He hangs out in that carriage," said the witch. Gary went over to the carriage where Rumpelstiltskin was. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary went inside. Fifi hissed at them. "Down, Fifi, get _down!"_ said Rumpelstiltskin. "What do you weirdos _want_?" said Rumpelstiltskin. Gary told him they were trying to get back home. Rumpelstiltskin went over to a a shelf and started searching. "Let's see.. ah, here it is. Back to Bikini Bottom." "Wait a minute. How do you where we _live?_ " said SpongeBob. "I can tell a _lot_ of things." lied Rumpelstiltskin. "So you can get us back _home_?" said Patrick. "And the king of Far Far Away can come _with_ you!" "The _king_ can come _with_ us?" said SpongeBob with an excited smile. Rumpelstiltskin pushed the contract in front of Gary. Gary signed it. "Have a nice day! Haha! Ha!" Rumpelstiltskin said before disappearing. SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, and Artie were now inside a giant bikini bottom!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where _are_ we?" said SpongeBob. "Who are _you?_ " said Artie to all three of them. SpongeBob said very fast, "We're from Bikini Bottom and we were playing eels and escalators and then we ended up _here_ and then this _wizard_ told us how to get to Rumpelstiltskin's and then he made us sign a contract and said you can come _with_ us." "I _hate_ that Rumpelstiltskin. I prefer the one at the _bar,_ " said Artie. "You mean there are _two_ Rumpelstiltskins?" said SpongeBob in surprise. "Yeah. There's this guy who tried to make everyone think _he's_ the original Rumpel. He stole the name, shoes, even the _tale._ He's a total copycat."


	4. Chapter 4

"What _is_ this place?" said Patrick. "Guys, we're inside a giant bikini _bottom._ " said Artie. " _This_ is Bikini _Bottom?_ It sure looks different than it did the _last_ time we saw it." said SpongeBob. "No, a bikini is a type of swimsuit for girls." said Artie in frustration. "So the spell didn't _work_ right?" said SpongeBob. "No, he just _tricked_ you so he could become _king_." said Artie glumly. "He _tricked_ us?" said SpongeBob in surprise. Gary meowed angrily. "Will you help us get back to Bikini _Bottom_?" said SpongeBob. "Only if you promise to help me get the _kingdom_ back." "Deal!" said SpongeBob happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got out of the giant bikini bottom, they found that it was Fiona's bikini bottom, which was now huge, and they were in Shrek's home. "What _is_ this place?" said Spongebob. "This is Shrek's home at his swamp." said Artie. "Do you know how to get to Far Far Away from here?" said Spongebob. "I've never actually been to Shrek's swamp before, but Shrek told me where it is."


	6. Chapter 6

"Artie? What are you _doing_ here?" said Shrek. "And who are _they?_ " "Spongebob, Patrick and Gary. They were tricked into signing a contract with Rumpelstitlskin, and now he's the king of Far Far Away." " _What?!"_ said Shrek. "Look, I know it sounds bad, but if we can get back, I might be able to reclaim my place as king." "Does Fiona know about this?" said Shrek. "Probably. He broadcast himself on mirrors." "Not again!" said Shrek. " _Again?_ What do you mean "again"?" "Rumpelstiltskin has been king _before?"_ said Spongebob. "Did he trick _you_ too?" said Patrick. "What _happened?_ " said Spongebob. Shrek sat down on a chair. "It all started on the day of my kids' birthday party. We flew to the castle-" "You can tell me _later_. They have no _clue_ what you're talking about."


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we gonna get to Far Far Away?" "Just watch." said Shrek. He put the tips of his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Dragon landed next to Shrek's home with Puss and Donkey on her back. "Cool!" said Spongebob. He then noticed Puss and Donkey. "What are _those?"_ said Spongebob wondering what the heck an annoying donkey and a suave cat were doing on a dragon. They all got onto Dragon. Spongebob then got next to Patrick. "Hang on _tight_ everyone, it's gonna be a wild ride!" said Donkey. "Hey, you can _talk!_ " said Spongebob, surprised. "And so can _I."_ said Puss. Dragon rose until she was in the sky, then started to fly.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't a long trip to Far Far Away with Dragon flying at 60 miles per hour. When she landed, everyone got off. "Thanks whatever you are!" said Spongebob waving goodbye to the dragon. "Oh _great._ " said Artie when he noticed the big 'R' on the gate. He saw ogres working and being whipped by witches. "Uh, Shrek? What did you want to tell us earlier?" said Spongebob, deciding it would be safer to live in the past, where Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be able to hurt them. "It all started on the day of my kids' birthday party. There was _singing_ and _dancing_ and _cake_ and _presents_ and everyone was celebrating. A boy's father asked me if I could do "my famous ogre roar" for his son.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shrek? Could you do that ogre roar of yours for my son? He's a big, big fan." "Do the roar!" said the boy. "I'd rather not, it's my _kids'_ birthday." said Shrek. "Do the roar!" demanded the boy again. "Honey, why don't you go check on the cake?" said Fiona passing by. "Sure." replied Shrek. "And don't forget the candles!" "Hold still," the Muffin Man told Gingy as he finished decorating him as a cowboy. "Thanks for the pants Muffin Man, I've always wanted chaps! Yee-haw! Giddyup!" "Monsieur Shrek." said Muffin Man. "Howdy Shrek!" said Gingy. "Your cake!" said Muffin Man. "Voila!" said Puss. "What is _that_ supposed to be?" said Shrek. "That's Sprinkles the Ogre!" said Gingy. "Isn't he cute? He looks just like you." said Doris. "But happy! It's a party, Shrek! You gotta cheer up!" "I'm in a great mood, actually." "Ooh, I'm gonna lick me a _rainbow!_ " said Donkey, before giving the rainbow on the cake a big lick. "Donkey! ""As long as you're not doing anything, how about one of those famous Shrek roars?" said the boy's father. "Do the roar!" "Let me set you straight, Butterpants. An ogre only roars when he's angry. You don't wanna see me angry, do you?" " _Do_ it." said the boy before giving his lollipop a slow lick.

"That kid is getting on my nerves!" said Patrick interrupting the flashback. "Patrick!" said Spongebob angrily. "No, that's fine. He gets on _my_ nerves too." said Shrek. "So how did you meet Rumpelstiltskin?" said Spongebob. Shrek was about to answer, when all of a sudden Rumpelstiltskin came near the gate. "Keep it _moving,_ ogres! Don't _stop_ , witches!" "Donkey, is something _wrong?_ You haven't said a _word_ this whole time we've been here." "I'm just a little nervous," said Donkey. "We have to defeat the evil ruler!" said Puss. "How are we gonna do _that?_ There's no way _in!_ "said Donkey. "We just have to wait until the gate opens." "Who _knows_ when it's gonna open! It's not like Rumpelstiltskin plans what times the gate opens!" said Donkey. "Shrek, how did _you_ get it to open?" said Artie. "I was taken there by witches." explained Shrek. " _Why?_ " said Artie. Shrek didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. "Why did Rumpelstiltskin want you?" asked Artie.


End file.
